The Inuyouki's Hidden Emotions
by kits500
Summary: Hi! I'm borrowing a friemds pen name. Please read! Up with chapter seven with ball costumes!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Inuyouki's Hidden Emotions!

Memos

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu Yasha characters but I reserve the right to put them through any situation I can think of. I do own Rose, her mother, father, and her cat because they were created by **_ME_**. If you would like to use them please e-mail me and ask so I don't send you an e-mail aboutit because I am a very possesive bitch.

Please excuse any spelling or gramatical errors or if you want to you can point them out in an e-mail.

I am using a pen name that belongs to my friend because my **_POSSESED _**inbox filters out anything **_IT_ **thinks shouldn't be there.

This is NOT a traditional fanfic. There might be an InuKag or I might pair up Sango or Kikyo with someone.

If you have some free time read her stories they are good so far. If you read her fanfics and review you might help her out of this writer's block!

This is my first fanfic so please no HARSH flames but constructive criticism is okay.

I will TRY to update regularly and I will see all reviews.

dodges flying object Okay, I get the picture on with the story.

Rose sighed as she stared out of the window, "Mother do I have to go to JAPAN to see Kagome and Sota?"

"Rose, I'm shocked they are your cousins and you've been bugging me to go off the continent," said a middle aged woman as she closed a suitcase that was about to dispose of its contents.

"I've been begging to go to EUROPE not ASIA. Besides I've only been learning Japanese while I've spoken English ALL MY LIFE." Rose stated bitterly. Rose sighed as she thought, 'My grandpa was Japanese and even though my father has a completely European ancestry my Japanese half still shows through.' She shook that thought out of her head. 'Well at least it isn't extremely obvious only my height is real thing that shows. Sure my eyes are a little almond like but that's it.' She snapped out of her thoughts when her mother said," You're going and that's that."

Twelve Hours Later

"Now arriving in Tokyo," announced the pilot over the intercom.

Rose moaned as the announcement woke her. 'Already,' she thought, 'What time is it?' She looked at her watch and mentally cursed at her falling asleep," I was supposed to be working on that paper.

"Thank you for flying with us," said the cheerful flight attendant as Rose disembarked the plane.

She wasn't surprised when Kagome said," Hi Rose! It's been way too long." Rose smiled brushing back her thick blonde hair.

"I agree," said Rose gently chuckling as she spoke.

"You must be tired after that long flight. Mom is waiting in the car." She said energetically.

At the Shrine

"Do you want the guided tour or do you want to explore on your own?" asked Kagome.

"I'll explore on my own and ask questions later," stated Rose as she looked around.

"Suit yourself," said Kagome shrugging her shoulders.

Bone Eater's Well, The Shrine

'This well looks ancient,' Rose thought as she walked down the short staircase. 'Wait what is this strange symbol? A purple circle with the names of the four souls in each cardinal direction what does that circle stand for?' Rose tried to stand up but she couldn't move. 'What on Earth!' she thought as the floor with the strange symbol swallowed her.

Sorry it's so short, I'm in the middle of a very bad equation. (I'll update as soon as I can.)

Writer's block+ headache+ sore back and sore butt(from taking a trip down part of the stairs in an unexpected way)+ sinus headache+1 hour with Mr. Street for honors choir+ 4 weeks to state competition+ finishing learning and choreographing 30 minutes of rock and roll+ evil teachers and the homework they assignEnd of Chapter

Thank you for reading. If you need to review please send it to because I check my e-mail EVERY DAY. I have to say thanks to kits500 for letting me borrow her screen name and for reading and editing the story as it randomly pops out of my head.I will create an update list because I know how frustrating it is to wait for the next chapter. I will try to update at least once a week.

lylas, CAM

Good bye one and all. (Now where did I put that 12 hour Tylenol?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay!

Important Info:

Well I did mention in chapter 1 that my inbox was possessed, right? Guess what an email from **1/30/05** of acceptance of my pen name with my old email address. The evil thing just can't get anything right. It's probably quicker just to review.

Gothic ember: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! For reviewing I dedicate this chapter to you because the trees and squirrels brought me out of my writer's block.

I AM borrowing a friend's pen name (many, many thanks) to post my story.

evil glare, If you are reading and not reviewing, I forgive those of you without a pen name, you'd better start reviewing to keep this story growing. Yes, I am threatening you that if I don't get **at least** one review I won't add a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co.,evil thought bubble, but Fluffy and I are very busy deciding his fate in the story.

Last chapter summary: Rose goes to Japan to visit Kagome and Sota. Rose is sucked through a strange symbol in the floor.

Rose moaned as she sat up crushing the grass beneath her. 'Where am I?' she thought as she looked at the forest surrounding her.

"Kagome, wait you're not Kagome,"said a tiny kid with a fluffy brown tail.

"Brilliant observation," Rose said coldly.

"Shippou, whats wrong?" asked a concerned voice as its owner stepped into the clearing. The voice's owner was a young woman who had long dark hair and eyes the color of chocolate.

"She's not Kagome," sniffled the crying kitsune,"I want my momma."

"Who exactly are you?" asked Sango,"By the way, I'm Sango and this is Shippou."

"I'm Rose," said Rose,"I'm Kagome's cousin."

"Oh no I told Inu Yasha that I would be back 15 minutes ago," Sango cried turning toward a path. "Rose, why don't you come with us for now?" asked Sango.

"Okay," said Rose shrugging her shoulders.

The Hut

Rose and Sango heard two male voices arguing over a 'problem.' "Ummmm, guys we have a bigger problem," Sango said as she entered the hut.

"Like what?" asked a guy with white hair and triangular dog ears.

"This is Rose, Kagome's cousin," said Sango as Rose stepped into the room.

"WHAT!" yelled the man," How can she be Kagome's cousinwith her blond hair, gray eyes, and skin that is whiter than death?"

"I don't know Inu Yasha but she says she's Kagome's cousin and I believe her," stated the other man as he came up behind her. "Would you possibly consider bearing my children?" he asked as he rubbed her butt.

Rose screamed,"Perv," as she slapped him.

The man with the ears sniffed the air and said,"Sesshomaru," before he took off out of the hut.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" asked Rose.

"Sesshomaru is Inu Yasha's half brother. The two don't get along at all," said Sango as she followed Inu Yasha out of the hut.

'Might as well see what this is about ,' Rose thought as she followed Sango.

She found Sango at the edge of a clearing watching two blurs fight. The two blurs stopped revealing Inu Yasha and the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Well Inu Yasha it seems you've found yourself another oddly dressed bitch," said Sesshomaru iciliy. "I must say your taste has improved she is much better than that miko who you travel with. In fact I think that I'll take her with me."

"Suit yourself but if you take her don't bother bringing her back." said Inu Yasha with a smirk.

"As you wish," said Sesshomaru throwing a struggling Rose over his shoulder and taking to the sky.

Thank you for reading, thanks to gothic ember, and many thanks to the person who made this story possible my friend kits500. Need 12 hour Sudafed for my cold. Just go and leave me to my misery and leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, so mote it be!

FINALLY I have decided to write chapter three to the normal standards in other words a full length version. You may think of the other two chapters as badly written intros.

MANY THANKS to my ONE and ONLY REVIEWER to this point, gothic ember (who I will try to email in the next couple of days.) Honors choir working on pretty songs width FOUR part harmony. I just thought I would share one of the songs. Read the words of the song and absorb the meaning.

And So It Goes:

In every heart there is a room,

A sanctuary safe and strong.

To heal the wounds from lovers' past

Until a new one comes along.

I spoke to you in cautious tones,

You answered me with no pretense.

And still I feel I've said too much,

My silence is my self defense.

And every time I've held a rose,

It seems I only felt the thorn.

And so it goes and so it goes,

And so will you soon I suppose.

But if my silence, made you leave,

Then that would be my worst mistake,

So I will share this room with you,

And you can have this heart to break.

(Humming same tune as verses for a verse length melody only)

And this is why my eyes are closed,

It's just as well for all I've seen.

And so it goes and so it goes,

And so will you soon I suppose.

But I would choose to be with you,

That's if the choice were mine to make.

But you can make decisions too,

And you can have this heart to break.

(Shorter period of unison humming)

And so it goes, and so it goes,

And you're the only one who knows.

End

CAM: pretty as long as the bases, altos, and tenors don't go flat, or the sopranos (me included) go sharp. Joy of joys, there are two and a half weeks to state competition. Okay the little narrative has been fun but now it's time to get into the story. Finally over my cold, yay!jumps up and down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co but I do own the realms of my mind, Rose, and the members of her family that are not recognized as IY characters.

Quick review: Rose in feudal era, meets gang, and is taken by Sesshomaru.

I kicked the solid, gorgeous…..guy……who was carrying me. "Put me down you….or I'll castrate you with the first item I get my hands on!" I yelled at the tall man who had slung me over one of his shoulders.

"I suggest that you silence yourself," said Sesshomaru icily, "The fate you might earn yourself on this small journey would be worse than the one you already face."

"What? Let me guess you bought me as a bed warmer," I said rolling my eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and looked disgusted, "That would be more disgusting than the existence of my brother."

"Okay then what will I be?" I asked curiously.

"You will be a tutor for my human charge, Rin." he said in an oddly sigh like way. "We will soon reach my home and then we will discuss your duties."

I was about to say something when the most beautiful palace I'd ever seen came into view. "Wow."

He landed and started briskly walking I followed him through the maze of hallways until he stopped at a room. "This will be your room. Let me know if you require anything. Change and I will escort you to dinner." he said and walked off into the maze.

After he left I walked to the majestic door(To gothic ember **a door fit for a _queen_**)turned the sparkling ornate crystal knob, and leaned against the door.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3

Chapter 4 coming very soon

Now everyone who presses the review button to get into the PRIVATE jokes, hints, and memos,one to gothic ember in this chapter, so if nothing else you might get an email plus many a laugh for clicking and submiting a little review. Go ahead don't be shy attack the submit review button and share your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

REMEMBER: Reviews will make me post faster because I know someone out there wants to know what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu Yasha characters but I do own my mind(every insane inch of it.)

As I leaned against the door, she was startled by the room. The room was dominated by an intricately carved canopy bed with a blood red canopy tied with gold tassels. There was also a wardrobe, nightstand, desk and chair, and a regal sofa with red velvet upholstery and gold braid edging. I walked over to a doorway with a red velvet curtain instead of a door. I peeked in and saw a large chamber with a pool of hot water and a shower like structure. " I guess I have time for a bath. I'll go get something to change into." I ran from the room grabbed a kimono, obi, and combs. I found a towel on a stand in a corner and set the kimono on it. I shrugged my clothes off and stepped into the shower like thing and pulled a string. The warm water pounded down on my back and shoulders. I grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed my thick waist length hair.

* * *

"It is time to go get the wench," I thought, "I wonder if she is ready." 

I went into the room to hear a beautiful voice singing from the bathing room.

"Now who could that be?" I asked myself. I gently batted aside the red velvet and entered the room. "Well, I guess that it was the wench." Then I took a deep breath and started at her scent, "She's in heat," was my last thought as my inner youki took control.

* * *

I was singing as I rinsed my thick hair. Once the soap was out I stretched my arms above my head. Then suddenly my arms were pinned above me and I was pressed to the wall. A hand brushed my hair off my neck, a clawed hand! Hot lips closed over my pulse point and I was lost. Then suddenly my arms were released and the person gone. I went to the mirror and pulled my hair off my neck to see a hickey already forming. " I guess I should only put up part of my hair," I thought as I settled the combs into my hair. "Now then, how on Earth do you tie an obi? Oh well I'll just get Sesshomaru to tie it," I thought of the person and added, "maybe not." I went and sat on the bed the kimono hanging loosely around me. Sesshomaru suddenly walked through the door and I forgot to breathe. His clothes were in a more formal black and silver with the fluffy thing still over his shoulder. He stopped suddenly and asked with a voice that would make snow envious, "Why are you not dressed?" 

"It's not my fault this is the first time I've worn a kimono. Earlier you said something about telling you if I require anything. Do you have seamstresses?" I asked and at his nod I said, "Do you think I could sketch out some outfits from where I'm from and have them made?"

"If you will create these sketches then I will see what the seamstresses will do. Now, what should be done about this kimono?" He asked stoically.

"Could you help me?" I asked quietly blushing in a way that would make a tomato envious.

* * *

I was fighting to control the youki within me as I tied the obi around her waist and adjusted the kimono. "Shall we go to dinner?" I asked as I offered my arm. She silently took it and we headed off to the dining hall. 

YAY! Another chapter done. Now if you would CLICK the little box in the corner and REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay the last chapter ended kind of oddly so the begging of this chapter will be a recap.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu and co, I own Rose, her mother, her father, her cat etc. I don't own any family members you recognize.

My thanks to gothic ember and to all who don't review bad karma.

* * *

Sesshomaru's hands gently tied the obi around her waist, his claws gently brushing the small of her back…………

"Rose," said a voice and I snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Yes," Rose asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"We are almost to the dining hall and I thought I should tell you that Rin can be…high spirited," He said pausing to find the right words.

They walked the rest of the way in eerie silence. Sesshomaru opened the large wooden doors that led into a large hall.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" yelled the little black haired girl as she hugged him.

"Hello Rin this is your new teacher, Rose," said Sesshomaru.

"Hi Rin," said Rose bending down. Rin threw her arms around Rose. Rose picked Rin up and carried her to the table on her hip. Sesshomaru pulled out Rin's chair and Rose set Rin in it. As Rose stood up Sesshomaru pulled out her chair and gallantly bowed. Rose sat down daintily and Sesshomaru gently pushed the chair in.

* * *

Rose's POV

I snuck glances at Sesshomaru while we ate. Rin was an enthusiastic little girl and I find myself already falling in love with her. Sesshomaru led me back to my room and told me a servant would come to get me and bring me to his study. Sesshomaru's study was like a huge library with weapons decorating the wall and it was centered around a circular raised platform. Sesshomaru was sitting at the desk in the middle of the platform. In front of the desk where two chairs and one ornate divan. I sat on one of the chairs and asked, "What did you need to speak to me about?"

Sesshomaru looked up and set down his pen. " You know that you will serve as Rin's tutor but you will also take lessons from me so you can defend yourself and Rin. You will serve as the lady of the land until I take a mate. You will be expected to organize formal events the first being an extremely formal dinner and ball. If you need any help or have questions you may ask me."

'Okay maybe this won't be as easy as I thought……………………

* * *

I know this chapter sucks but I needed a filler chapter. I need reviews, I am desperate. Please click the little review button and offer your opinions which turn into my inspiration. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, sorry that this chapter is so late.

My thanks to gothic ember AND bloodysakurafluff!

Okay on with the story.

I sat down in my room and sighed as I stared at the plans for the Lord's Ball. I put the plans away and laid on the bed. Before I knew it a freaky toad thing was shaking me and I SLAMMED the thing through the wall. Suddenly I heard HIS voice saying, "I don't approve of servants decorating the walls."

* * *

Sesshmaru's POV

I was walking to get Rose and suddenly Jaken flies through a wall. "I don't approve of servants decorating the walls," I said with a chuckle in my throat. I turned the corner and found her laying on the bed with a pillow over her head.

She said, "Don't try to wake up an American before noon."

I laughed and said, "Why don't you get dressed so we can go to breakfast?"

* * *

Rose's POV 

I walked out of the door to find Sessomaru waiting for me. Yet again he bowed and offered his arm. We walked to the dining hall and were attacked by a little dark haired blur. We walked into the dining hall with Rin clinging to Sesshomaru's left leg.

We were halfway through breakfast when a servant came in and said, "Milord I have letters from the other lords on the subject of the Lord's Ball. "

Sesshomaru said, "Give the letters to the one planning the ball. "

"Yes milord," said the servant as he handed the letters to me.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV 

I nearly laughed as she stared at the letters in her hand and the retreating servant.

"What exactly do you expect me to do with these?" Rose asked puzzled.

"I expect you to use them to figure out how many people are coming to the ball and plan for a ball with that many attendees."

"Don't ask me to think before eleven o'clock. In other words I start working when the caffine does," she said.

Okay what did you think good, bad, or somewhere inbetween? I won't know unless you review.The more reviews I get the faster I post.

CAM


	7. Chapter 7

I'm BACK!

Thanks again to gothic ember!

* * *

Rose's POV 

I frowned as I looked at the letters in my hand. I left the dining hall and then went to my room. I sighed as I sank into my soft bed. I glared at the tailor's dummy that had the begging of my costume for the ball. The ball…… I don't even want to think about the decorating the Great Hall.

* * *

Two days later, Sesshomaru's POV 

I straightened out the hem of my robe nervously as I waited for Rin and Rose to emerge from the chamber so they could greet the youkai lords. I heard the door creak open and I turned around………

* * *

Rose's POV 

I met Sessy's eyes from behind my elegant mask. My costume was a white gown that shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow when the light hit it. The gown itself was fairly simple. The gown was sleeveless and hugged my full curves. The only color other than the shimmery fabric was a light blue sash and my jewelry. My mask was of the same fabric of the gown and it covered my eyes and the tops of my cheekbones. The mask had elegant glittering swirls over the fabric. My hair was in loose curls with pearls threaded through it. I had dressed Rin in an elegant, flowing kimono and put her hair in a bun. I had thrust two glittering, jeweled hairpins into the large bun. After I had gotten both of us dressed I put on some light makeup to accent our facial features. I think that Sessy was very impressed with our appearance, judging by the way his jaw was nearly on the floor. 'Here goes nothing,' I thought as I took Sessy's arm………..

OK I'm gonna be completely cruel and ask for Reviews to continue this cliffie.

TBC, CAM


End file.
